Dave (Practical Joke Gone Wrong)
Dave, or as he is known to the teenagers; 'Dave from round the corner' Is a character from the Diamond Dave Production Practical Joke Gone Wrong. He is portrayed by David Aiken and is one of the few characters played by David who isn't actually a villain. Unlike the dark villainus roles David usually plays in his films, Dave is essentially a comic relief character being portrayed as an over the top paranoid, grumpy, foul mouthed and cowardly individual. He seems to be a common target for teenagers to play tricks on because of his over the top reactions. Practical Joke Gone Wrong At the begining of the film Dave is snoring loudly in his bed and swearing while asleep. His room is filled with Dr Who merchandise. A couple of streets away, two bored teenagers decide to kill their time by playing a prank on Dave, their reason being that Dave takes everything seriously and his angry and panicked reaction would be hilarious. They decide to prank call him posing as a serial killer in order to 'scare the absaloute shit out him'. Meanwhile Dave gets up donning his Dalek slippers, picking up a newspaper and going to the toilet. He groans loudly; 'The Eagle has fucking landed' heavily implying that he was defecating. He leaves the bathroom cackling to himself as he puts down the newspaper revealing a page 3 girl on it. The two teenagers reach his house as he is relaxing on the sofa watching Dr Who. The lead teenager (played by Danny Jamison) rings Daves number and Dave answers his phone. The lead teenager quotes the film Scream saying 'Hello Sydney' to Dave. Dave is irratated and says 'bugger off' to the teenager before hanging up. A few seconds later the phone rings again and Dave gets angry very quickly and demands to know who the caller is. The teenager starts to play mind games by responding with questions. Eventually the teenager says that he is in Daves house. Dave immedietely starts to panic and asks frantically whether the teenager is winding him up. The teenager responds by telling Dave that he is 'deadly serious' and he is going to get him. The teenager goes on to wind Dave up even further by revealing what he knows about Daves private hobbies which consists of Dr Who and drinking Fosters beer. Dave starts getting hysterical and when asked by the teenager what he's going to do now he voids his bowels and shits himself. Dave retreats to the kitchen, arming himself with a large frying pan feeling that he must defend himself against this supposed 'threat.' The teenager sneaks into Daves house and drops his guise in the hall revealing himself not to be a killer. But before he can prove his innocent and harmless intentions, Dave comically beats him with the frying pan having taken the situation way out of context. It is only after he has knocked out the teenager that Dave is properly informed that it was all just a joke by the other teenager to which he replies "You mean that wasn't a crazy killer phone stalking psychopath I've just beaten the shit out of?" Personality Dave is a reclusive, grumpy, foul mouthed and slobbish young man who is incapable of taking a joke and always going hostile and defencive when someone tries to play a joke or have fun with him. These personality traits heavily indicate that Dave may have Aspergers Syndrome. (which is ironic because David Aiken who plays Dave does have Aspergers in real life.) He swears so much that he even shouts obsenities in his sleep such as 'bollocks.' He is an avid fan of Dr Who, possesing various forms of merchandise such as posters, a bed spread and even slippers. He also watches it obsessively on television. It is unknown if he has any friends though he is seen as a figure of fun amongst teenagers and other young people giving his nature. When the teenager playing the prank on him reveals himself he says; 'only joking it's me.' This shows that Dave must have known him personally and may even had been his friend at some point. He seems to have bowel problems having multiple bowel movements in one day and can't seem to control them properly which leads to him defecating in his pants when scared. It is very likely that he lives with his parents giving his lack of independency. When scared he shrieks hysterically and pulls wierd facial expressions indicating his fear. He is also lazy and alcohol dependent and spends nearly all of his time sleeping, drinking beer or watching Dr Who. Appearence Dave is of average height and wears glasses. He has greasy brown hair and acne indicating he has a low level of personal hygiene. He is always wearing a Homer Simpson dressing gown and never seems to take it off. Underneath he wears what looks like a blue stripy jumper and tracksuit bottoms which he seems to wear both as night wear and day wear showing how very lazy he is. Appearences Practical Joke Gone Wrong